


WhatsApp

by Fiona_Amberskaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Amberskaya/pseuds/Fiona_Amberskaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>разговоры в WhatsApp</p>
            </blockquote>





	WhatsApp

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ - 2015, за команду WTF Squalo 2015

**Чат: Мусор**

Акулий отброс, Голубой мусор, Лягушка, Мелкий маньяк, Тупой мусор, Вы

12 июля

 **Акулий отброс**  
Блядь, где я?! 11:57

 **Лягушка**  
Капитан, а вы хотя бы помните, кто вы? 11:57

 **Акулий отброс**  
Нахуй иди, умник. 11:58

 **Голубой мусор**  
А что вокруг тебя, милый? 11:58

 **Акулий отброс**  
Спальня. 11:58

 **Тупой мусор**  
Значит, ты в спальне. 11:58

 **Мелкий маньяк**  
В чьей? 11:59

 **Акулий отброс**  
Хуй его знает. Но я тут с голой жопой. 11:59

 **Мелкий маньяк**  
Вот это поворот! 11:59

 **Лягушка**  
Стесняюсь спросить, а остальные части вашего тела в том же состоянии? 12:00

 **Голубой мусор**  
Ммм, Ску… а рядом с тобой случайно никто не лежит? 12:00

 **Тупой мусор**  
Может, его ограбили? 12:00

 **Акулий отброс**  
Лежит… 12:00

 **Голубой мусор**  
Кто? 12:01

 **Лягушка**  
Кто? 12:01

 **Мелкий маньяк**  
Ши-ши-ши. 12:01

 **Тупой мусор**  
Труп грабителя? 12:01

 **Акулий отброс**  
Без понятия. Он под одеялом. Но дышит. 12:01

 **Голубой мусор**  
Ну так посмотри, кто это, милый. 12:02

 **Акулий отброс**  
Еба-ать мой лысый череп! 12:03

 **Лягушка**  
Так вы подстриглись, капитан? 12:03

 **Мелкий маньяк**  
Это предложение? Ши-ши-ши. 12:03

 **Голубой мусор**  
Ску, я волнуюсь… 12:03

 **Акулий отброс**  
Блядь! 12:04

 **Лягушка**  
Если блядь, значит, вы в борделе, капитан. 12:04

 **Акулий отброс**  
ЭТО БОСС!!! 12:04

 **Тупой мусор**  
ЧТО?! 12:04

 **Голубой мусор**  
Наш босс? Занзас? 12:05

 **Акулий отброс**  
Ну блядь, а чей же еще?! 12:05

 **Мелкий маньяк**  
Кэп сделал день Принца. 12:05

 **Лягушка**  
А босс сделал ночь кэпа… 12:05

 **Акулий отброс**  
Я тебя на сашими порублю, лягушонок! 12:06

 **Голубой мусор**  
Извини, милый, но я должен спросить… Босс тоже «с голой жопой»? 12:06

 **Акулий отброс**  
Мне-то откуда знать. Я на его физиономию смотрел, а не на жопу. 12:06

 **Лягушка**  
А вы проверьте. 12:06

 **Тупой мусор**  
Ну, что там? 12:07

 **Мелкий маньяк**  
Он решается. 12:08

 **Лягушка**  
А может, засмотрелся? 12:08

 **Голубой мусор**  
Ску? 12:09

 **Акулий отброс**  
Ебаться-сраться… 12:09

 **Мелкий маньяк**  
Вопрос снимается. 12:10

 **Лягушка**  
Зато возникает другой. 12:10

 **Голубой мусор**  
Милый, у тебя ничего не болит? 12:10

 **Акулий отброс**  
Башка трещит. 12:10

 **Лягушка**  
Что-то мне подсказывает, что Луссурия имел в виду не голову… 12:10

 **Мелкий маньяк**  
…а жопу. 12:10

 **Акулий отброс**  
Вы ебанулись там все разом?! 12:11

 **Мелкий маньяк**  
С другой стороны, если подумать, то жопа может болеть у босса. 12:11

 **Акулий отброс**  
Так! Нахуй заткнулись все! Кто помнит, где и с кем мы вчера бухали? 12:11

 **Голубой мусор**  
С Савадой и Каваллоне. Где — не в курсе. Босс сказал, надо обсудить совместную операцию. 12:11

 **Акулий отброс**  
Совместную… Сейчас вернусь. 12:11

**Чат: Пони**

12 июля

Ты здесь? 12:11

Ты в порядке? Как голова? 12:12

Как весь пиздец. Почему мы с боссом непонятно где, в одной кровати и оба голые? 12:12

Да мы вчера все перебрали. Ромарио позвонил Гокудере, они с Ямамото вас забрали. 12:12

Ок. 12:12

**Чат: Пацан**

12 июля

Что вчера было? 12:12

О, привет, Сквало! Вы там уже проснулись? 12:13

Я — да. Что вчера было, блядь?! 12:13

Когда мы за вами приехали, вы вчетвером как раз пили на брудершафт. 12:13

ГДЕ?! 12:13

На центральной площади у фонтана. 12:13

И? 12:13

Мы завезли вас с Занзасом в гостиницу. Она была по дороге. А то Цуну совсем развезло. 12:13

Я сейчас спрошу, и если ты будешь ржать, то я из тебя мясную нарезку сделаю. 12:13

Почему мы оба в чем мать родила? 12:14

Так вы же в фонтан свалились. Точнее, Дино. И вас свалил. 12:14

Мы вас и Цуну еле вытащили. Гокудера ругался как сапожник. 12:14

Потом Цуне стало плохо в машине, и он… 12:14

Я не хочу этого знать. 12:14

Мы вас раздели. Решили в таком виде вас на всю ночь не оставлять. 12:15

Одежду отдали в прачечную. Позвоните на ресепшен — принесут. 12:15

Я все понимаю, но почему одна кровать?! 12:15

Лето же. Туристы. У них только один номер был, для молодоженов. 12:16

Искать другую гостиницу с тремя пьяными телами в тачке было как-то не с руки. 12:16

Гокудера сказал, ничего с вами не случится 12:16

Я ему динамит в задницу забью. Плашмя. 12:17

Как гостиница называется? 12:17

"Гранд отель Вагнер". 12:17

Ладно, увидимся. 12:17

**Чат: Мусор**

Акулий отброс, Голубой мусор, Лягушка, Мелкий маньяк, Тупой мусор, Вы

12 июля

 **Акулий отброс**  
Лус, бери машину. Мы в отеле "Вагнер". 12:17

 **Голубой мусор**  
Буду через полчаса. 12:18

Мелкий мусор, тебе пиздец. 12:30

 **Тупой мусор**  
БОСС! 12:30

 **Мелкий маньяк**  
А что сразу Принц? Почему не Фран? 12:30

Ему тоже пиздец. 12:35


End file.
